The Administrative Core will provide overall leadership to the Center and will coordinate, integrate, and support the various Center components and activities in order to fulfill the Center's key mission: to promote and support research that comprehensively integrates social and biological factors within a multilevel framework in understanding the determinants of minority health and the causes of health disparities. Our mission involves promoting a more integrative paradigm in minority health and health disparities research which transcends the false dichotomy of social and biological factors. Fundamental to this mission are: (1) the exemplification of this new paradigm through the support and encouragement of scientifically rigorous research projects; (2) creating a structure which will facilitate the conduct of this work by providing administrative and technical support as well as by stimulating exchange among projects and disciplines throughout the University of Michigan and in collaboration with our partners; (3) fostering an environment which promotes the career and scientific development of trainees and faculty interested in this area, with special emphasis on young and minority trainees and investigators as well as on established investigators wishing to broaden their approach to encompass integration of social and biological factors in their work and (4) the translation of this integrated, multilevel paradigm into Education/Education activities for students and junior investigators; and (5) the integration of this paradigm into Community Engagement/Outreach activities in order to enhance research and promote the more effective translation of knowledge derived from this approach into disease prevention and policies. The Administrative Core will provide the leadership, administrative support, and overall coordination needed to achieve these goals. The Administrative Core will also centralize and integrate other Centers and Programs related to minority health and health disparities at the University of Michigan and our partner institutions (Jackson State and the University of Mississippi), and will be the first point of contact for researchers, trainees, and communities interested in Center activities.